Porre
and According to the creator of the Chrono Series, Masato Kato, an influence from "outside" of the timeline helped Porre gain immense power and become the world power that it is seen as in Chrono Cross. In a new dungeon added in the Nintendo DS remake of Chrono Trigger, it is revealed that Dalton is the one who intervenes, in an attempt to exact revenge on Crono. In Dalton's own words, "Just you wait! I'll raise the greatest army the world has ever seen in Porre, and use it to wipe your pitiful little kingdom off the map!" It is unknown how Dalton was able to achieve this. We do know for a fact that after the Time Crash which occurred during the events of Chrono Cross, people from Porre settled on the continent of El Nido (which was itself an area terraformed by Chronopolis, brought back by the Time Crash). .]] During events not shown in any game, Dalton apparently traveled to the present and helped Porre amass an army, of which General Viper was a member (between 1003 and 1005). In 1005, the army attacked Guardia; due to the inability of the player in Chrono Cross to travel outside of the El Nido archipelago, it remains unclear exactly what condition the Kingdom of Guardia was left in. Speculation grew as to whether King Guardia or Marle and Crono (shown at the end of the PlayStation release during their wedding) were killed; though based on Lucca's letter dating from after the attack, she refers to them as still alive. If this is the case, it is unknown how they evaded Porre's army. During the attack, the Masamune, long in the vaults of Guardia, was stolen. After successfully defeating Guardia, Porre turned its eyes towards El Nido. In-Home World, the Acacia Dragoons had been killed prior; this left the continent open to invasion in 1017 A.D. In Another World, the Dragoons had survived; it wasn't until Lynx got them out of the way in 1020 A.D. that Porre invaded the continent. Much of the reasoning for the invasion was due to the search for the Frozen Flame; Norris was in charge of the search before joining Serge. Escorted by the Porrean Legion, Vera (disguised as an old crone) infiltrates Viper Manor, hoping Serge will lead them to Lynx's treasure, the Frozen Flame. After Kid breaks the Chrono Trigger, Vera and the others arrive to appropriate the sacred mineral. The party flees the Manor and the soldiers scour the nearby forest, searching for the missing thieves. Kid and Gil escape, leaving Serge behind, saying that the troops will not capture him; She and Gil are their primary targets. Probably because Dalton had ordered the search, he was somehow aware of Kid's identity as Schala incarnate and Gil's identity as her brother, Janus, and wanted to, yet again, abuse their magical gifts for his own gain. Trivia * During the optional side-quest (scene: "The Fated Hour") for the Sun Stone, after placing the Moon Stone in the Sun Keep in 65 million B.C., the party must stop off at the Present. The mayor of Porre has taken the partially charged Sun Stone and will not give it back; the party must give Spiced Jerky (available at the Snail Stop for a hefty price) for free to the maid in the mayor's house in 600 A.D. This allows the mayor's lineage to be taught to give instead of take; he then freely gives the party the Sun Stone for them to return to the Keep to finish charging. * In the fall of Guardia in 1005 AD, Dalton said that his army would appear in Porre. Category:Chrono Trigger Locations Category:Middle Ages Locations Category:Present Locations Category:Chrono Cross Locations Category:Radical Dreamers Locations